The Secret That Only The Two of us Know
by animelov3r27
Summary: Eren didn't know this thing called "LOVE" until he met one short Corporal that made his mind crazy again and again! Rivaille x Eren!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Eren's** **P.O.V**

_Today was a normal and tiring day as always... after that incident at the court I joined the Scouting Legion...Seriously! That kick that the Corporal gave me is too strong! that even my tooth went flying! but, thanks to them i don't have to be dissect by that Military Police.  
Even though... I still can't believe that I tried to kill Mikasa...aaah! I have to get this thoughts out of my mind and keep my cool! I have many things to do! first is...how do i adjust to Corporal's_ Squad..

**End of Eren's P.O.V**

* * *

**Rivaille's P.O.V**

_It's morning...I need to go and clean my blades for killing titans...hmmp..I forgot today is the day that,that brat is joining my squad, well let's just see how he works... first things first... we need to clean our former headquarters that's the place that were going to hold that brat and watch him,but I can just kill him if he go berserk._

**End of Rivaille's P.O.V**

The Scouting Legion is getting ready heading for their old headquarters, after a few hours they reached the old headquarters.  
As soon as they get off of their horses the Corporal already give them orders,

After successfully cleaning the old headquarters it's time for dinner.

At the dinning room the squad is talking about the addition of freshly graduated recruits that will join them, suddenly all the gaze are staring at Eren... Eren flinched at the gaze of the squad members, Nee...Eren how does it feel to become a titan? one of the members asked.  
Eren explains it to detail starting from how he feels to turn into a titan and how he can do that...then Eren noticed that "how did he know about those things".

The meeting is now over and all of them head for their own rooms to take some rest before going into another mission again tomorrow.

* * *

**Author:** ahh..~! At last I'm finish at my first chapter~  
I'm sorry for some grammar mistakes~ Well English is not my language so please forgive me! and please don't forget to review! any objection or mistakes are accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**9pm at night,**

_Eren can't sleep thinking about tomorrow's he go to Rivaille's Room for some discusion about the mission for tomorrow._

S-sir! may i talk to you ? Eren said while staring at the older guy  
What is it ? the Corporal ask  
I just want to know about our mission...it kinda makes me nervous.  
Is that all that you want to ask brat? well then...Due to our mission tomorrow we will go and experiment the two titans that's all you need to know you can go to bed now..Rivai said  
S-sir!  
Rivai just stared at the young boy with a "what is it now shitty brat! face"  
Eren flinched when he saw the expression that the corporal is expressing  
Eren...Rivai said with a monotone that makes Eren flinched again  
Do you hate me? ask Rivai with a kinda scary with soft expression  
No Sir, Eren answer honestly  
Ohh good then.. can you go bed with me? after that question Eren's expression change into a "WHAT!" expression  
Huh? W-why? Eren said in a panic  
If you don't want then just go to your room, a fast reply from the corporal  
Ohh. Sorry Sir. i'll go to my room now.

After a while Eren reached his room and lay down on his bed but he was still thinking about Rivaille from what it said to him...and it make him too curious ...

* * *

**6am in the morning**

_Early morning they headed to the place where they will held their mission._

.

.  
.

According to our experiments, those two titans can only Eat Humans, Walk, Alive,  
during Morning, and they are sleeping when Evening, Just like us humans. And the most Painful on what i have been experimented, I can't take it anymore! Watching Those two Titans suffering!, the only one that they have weakest part of their body is only on their Neck.  
Hmmm. That's all. *Crying* I can't take it anymore Hanji emoted

Ehhh?! Why are you crying Hanji-san. By the way, Thank you so much for telling me Hanji-san! Eren said...  
After that lively talk... Eren just felt some strong kick behind his back that cause him to fell face first at the ground...  
ITTE! Who did that! Eren shouted and then his angry face change into a sweated face when he saw who was the one who did it..  
Ah! S-sir! Good morning! Eren get's up and salute to his corporal  
...Tch... Both of you are too loud in the morning the corporal sneered  
pffft... acting all tough Rivai huh!? your'e just jealous pffft... Hanji chuckled  
It just takes one deadly stare of Rivai that makes Hanji to stop chuckling,  
Eren just stared blankly at the two didn't know what just happen...or more likely he didn't get it  
Stop dilly dallying and move! Rivai shouted..  
The two just flinched and started to get moving

* * *

**A/N: **Okay! I'll end the 2nd chapter here! I know it's too short but! Don't worry! cause i'm planning to update a new chapter EVERY TWO DAYS! and that means..! that this story will be super duper long~ and thanks for the reviews! please do review and correct me for some mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Domo~ since my first impression isn't that good from the first 2 chapters~ I did my best trying to improve this chapter and...GOMEN! if there's still wrong grammars! ToT but I hope you'll like it~**

The_ mission yesterday went normal, it wasn't that tiring too._  
_Since we just watched Hanji-san as she experimented the two titans which cause us to do nothing...aaahh... I wonder what Armin and Mikasa doing right now...I hope both of them are fine. As Eren is drowning to his own thoughts while laying on the green grass, a shadow suddenly appeared._

"Oi brat, what are you doing wasting your time laying there like a princess?" Rivaille said with a cold tone.  
"Ah...Sir!" Eren involuntary jump from his laying position at the cold voice he hear "I was just taking a look at the sky, it's really beautiful today" he said  
"...Tch..." Rivaille clicked his tongue "Annoying brat" as Rivaille said that he lay beside the brunette boy while yawning "I guess looking at the sky once in a while isn't that bad"  
Eren just watch his corporal as he yawn.

* * *

Eren opened his eyes..."ah...I didn't know I fell asleep here..." He turns to his side to the sleeping face of his corporal "WAH!" Eren tried to stop from his reaction so he won't wake the corporal.  
"Hnn.." Eren heard his corporal making sound.  
"Heh...so corporal can be cute sometimes" Eren smirk, while looking at the corporal's sleeping face...Eren just suddenly got the urge to touch the corporal's face.  
Eren lean down to try and touch the corporal's face but when he's hand was so near to touch it..."What the heck do you think your'e doing SHITTY BRAT?" Rivaille suddenly woke up and said it in a cold and angry voice, after hearing that Eren back off for about 20 meters away from the corporal "S-sir! I was just taking an ant out of your hair!" Eren answered in a panic still 20 meters away from his corporal.  
"Tch...do you think i'll believe that SHITTY lies of yours?" Rivaill sent a deathly glared at Eren "Come here you brat!" Eren just teleported to the corporals front kneeling down.  
"I'm so sorry Corporal! I...i...I just wanted to touch your face that's all!" Eren said while kneeling down.  
"Well then...I think I'll forgive you..." Eren release a sigh of relief "For now!" the corporal added. Eren just sweat drop.  
"But of course Jaeger you don't think that I'll just let it pass without a punishment" Rivaille smirked "Come here Jaeger" Eren came closer to the corporal "Closer!" Eren can't take it and he finally complaint "What the! How close do you wan-" Eren's words were cut off when the corporals lips touched his.

* * *

**Author: Tadah! I'll be ending this chapter here~ Gomen if it's to short! and please don't forget to review so I'll know what any mistakes that i need to correct! Jaa Mata nee! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Wha...What" Eren can't continue his lines as he jaw-dropped. "You don't even know what that is shitty brat?" Rivaille asked while smirking. Since he saw that Eren isn't moving or even flinching he decided to leave the boy alone.  
6 hours have passed and Eren is still there kneeling at the grass while he's jaw is on the ground."What...just happened?" Eren said already fixing his posture "Did...did the corporal...just...just...JUST KISS ME!?" Eren screamed in terror.

Morning came, Eren goes to the dinning room to have some breakfast.

"Good morning Eren" Petra greeted. Eren just smiled and nod as an answer. He noticed that the corporal is still not there, "Thank God he's still not here" Eren thought to himself. Eren sit at the last seat far away from the corporals sitting place. He had planned to finish eating before the corporal arrives the dinning room. But before Eren could start he suddenly heard a voice "Good morning everyone" Rivaille greeted.  
"OH SHIT!" Eren just screamed in his inner thought. Rivaille noticed that Eren was panicking which is kinda cute to look at "Heh..." Rivaille said while smirking.  
"Jaeger!" Eren jolt at the sudden call he heard "Y-yes Sir!?" Eren answered in a groggy voice. Rivaille's smirk grew wider "Jaeger what are you fidgeting there? Start eating your breakfast so you can start training!" Rivaille said. "Yes Sir!" Eren answered and started eating his breakfast. After he finished he quickly stand up and picked up his plates and goes in the washing area.

_*sighs* aaah! what should I do!? I can't act normal or even look at the corporals eyes! what's wrong with me!?_ Eren thought and release a long sigh.  
Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Oi Shitty Brat" Rivaille said as he watched the younger boy flinched. "S-sir?" Eren tilted his head to face the corporal. "Tch...what are you getting nervous for?" Rivaille said in a quite angry tone. "Wha...I'm not nervous sir" Eren said in a COMPLETELY nervous voice. Suddenly Rivaille leaned to Eren positioning his hand besides Eren's face and stares at the young boy. While the young boy is averting his eyes he said "S-sir...can you...please move...away.?" Eren pleaded, but the corporal just smirked and leaned closer to the younger boy. "S-sir! Plea-" Eren's pleading was stopped because of the corporal's hands blocking his mouth. "Shh...What's wrong Jaeger? I was just asking you" Rivaille said in a husky voice besides Eren's ears. Eren flinched at the corporals voice "S-sir...If...someone sees us like this they'll think were doing something..." Eren said, "Tch..Well then I don't care if someone sees us and think something bad about it" Rivaille said while smirking. And then Hanji entered the washing room and Eren saw that Hanji is coming so he take this chance to get away from the corporal and he succeed. Eren quickly ran outside without even taking a glance back. "Tch...a little more and I could get what i want" Rivaille said while smirking. "Corporal?" Hanji asked but Rivaille didn't answer and just headed outside.

* * *

**A/N: AAAH! YOKATTA! I'm really sorry for the delay! My internet connection is broken -_- but it's all fixed now! and then again! I'm sorry if it's short! I'm really not good at making long chapters so...please bear with me! ToT.  
Review are most likely appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Flashback_**

_*sighs* aaah! what should I do!? I can't act normal or even look at the corporals eyes! what's wrong with me!? Eren thought and release a long sigh._  
_Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Oi Shitty Brat" Rivaille said as he watched the younger boy flinched. "S-sir?" Eren tilted his head to face the corporal. "Tch...what are you getting nervous for?" Rivaille said in a quite angry tone. _  
_"Wha...I'm not nervous sir" Eren said in a COMPLETELY nervous voice. Suddenly Rivaille leaned to Eren positioning his hand besides Eren's face and stares at the young boy. While the young boy is averting his eyes he said "S-sir...can you...please move...away.?" Eren pleaded, but the corporal just smirked and leaned closer to the younger boy. "S-sir! Plea-" Eren's pleading was stopped because of the corporal's hands blocking his mouth. "Shh...What's wrong Jaeger? I was just asking you" Rivaille said in a husky voice besides Eren's ears. Eren flinched at the corporals voice "S-sir...If...someone sees us like this they'll think were doing something..." Eren said, "Tch..Well then I don't care if someone sees us and think something bad about it" Rivaille said while smirking. And then Hanji entered the washing room and Eren saw that Hanji is coming so he take this chance to get away from the corporal and he succeed. Eren quickly ran outside without even taking a glance back. "Tch...a little more and I could get what i want" Rivaille said while smirking. "Corporal?" Hanji asked but Rivaille didn't answer and just headed outside._

**_End of Flashback_**

Chapter 5

After Eren succeed at his plan escaping the corporal he headed to the training ground.  
"Eren your late.." Irvin said.  
"S-sir! I'm sorry I'm late" Eren replied.

They started their training...or more likely... Their HARSH TRAINING.

Several hours have passed. The soldiers are panting heavily so the commander decided to let them take a break.

At the eating area.

"Aaaahh! that training was harsh!" The soldier said.  
"Yeah that was one hell of a training" The other soldier replied.  
Eren was just listening to them quietly eating his food. Then suddenly he heard some voices calling his name.  
"Eren! Eren!"...  
"huh? whose calling me?" Eren asked and looked at his back and saw Mikasa and Armin waving and shouting his name.  
"Mi-Mikasa! Armin!" Eren shouted as he ran to them.  
"Eren!" Mikasa frantically jumped at Eren hugging him tightly.  
"Mmf... Mikasa I can't breathe" Eren said.  
"Mikasa...calm yourself Eren is dying!" Armin said.  
"Ah...I'm sorry Eren" Mikasa replied as he gently let go off Eren.  
"Ah it's okay..." Eren said fixing his composure. "By the way what are the both of you doing here?" Eren asked.  
"We heard that you were moved at the Scouting Legion, so we quickly head here" Armin answered.  
"Eren! Did they hurt you? Did they torture you? Are you hurt anywhere?" Mikasa asked repeatedly at Eren.  
"Mikasa! Breath! Breath! I'm completely fine" Eren replied trying to calm his childhood friend.  
"Ahhh... Thank God you're okay.." Mikasa sigh in relief.  
"Hmm...Yeah.." Eren said.  
"Eren...I swear I'll make that midget pay for what he has done to you! torturing you like that!" Mikasa said while releasing some deathly aura.  
Eren sweat dropped "Are you talking about Corporal Rivaille?" Eren asked.  
"Oh...so he's a corporal huh!?" Mikasa said angrily.  
"Mikasa calm down! The corporal need to do that so their mission will succeed... they just did that to help me." Eren explained.  
"Tch!" Mikasa clicked her tongue.

After the happy reunion each of them headed back to their own place to finish some things needed to be done.

**10:00 pm at night**

Eren headed to his room...more likely his dungeon.

"haaah...!" Eren yawned.  
"I'm so tired! and sleepy too!" Eren said while opening the door of his room.

.  
"WAAAH!" Eren screamed. "C-corporal! Wh-what are you doing here inside my room!?" Eren hysterically asked.  
"Tch you're too loud brat!" Rivaille said.  
"A...ano...Corporal...may I ask..." Eren gulped "What are you doing here?" Eren continued.  
Rivaille smirked. "Jaeger! have you forgotten what you have just done to me this morning?" Rivaille said.  
"S-sir!" Eren said. If you looked at the situation Eren knows that something will happen. To put it right something BAD will happen!.  
"Jaeger! I'm assuming that you haven't forgot have you?" Rivaille asked.  
"S-sir! I'm sorry! If it's about this morning I...I sincerely apologize!" Eren said while bowing his head.  
Rivaille held Eren's chin and lift the younger boy's face to focus on his face.  
"Jaeger..." Rivaille said in a hot and husky voice.  
Eren flinched upon hearing the man's voice. Rivaille's face made a shock expression. He was so shocked at was he saw, Eren is blushing not just a simple blush but the younger boy's face was tainted in dark red!.  
"C-corporal" Eren said in a nervous voice.  
Rivaille was so dumbfounded looking at Eren's face. He notice that seeing Eren's blushing face this close almost made his heart skipped a beat. He was thinking that the younger boy was so cute all red like that, but he also thinks that it was rather hot too. The corporal doesn't want to think right now. He just wanted to kiss those _red juicy lips_ of the boy. He was so close at kissing Eren again when.  
"S-sir! wha-what are you doing!? please stop!" Eren shouted at his corporal.  
Eren's voice was enough to wake the corporal.  
"Wha-what did i just do?" Rivaille asked.  
"Corporal... you were just about to k-kiss me" Eren said while blushing.  
"Ah... that's right I'm here to punish you" Rivaille said.

**Rivaille's POV**

_Here I am sitting at that brat's room, waiting for him to come here. What a'm I really doing here? Oh that's right I'm here to punish that shitty brat!. I'm wondering, why did I kiss that brat in the first place? Wait... A'm I...turning __**GAY**__!? NO NO NO that can't be it right? I just did that to tease him and punish him at the same time and I did succeed at doing that. But what is this that I'm feeling, when I'm looking at that brat I'm having this warm and fuzzy feeling inside my chest. Tch! its not like me thinking pretty and romantic things like this._

**End of Rivaille's POV**

**Eren's POV**

****_Aaaah! I thought that I was going to die! The training was harsher than normal!. Before I forgot what just happened this morning? Why did the corporal...did that? Is he turning gay? Wait! If he's turning gay then what A'm I getting all shy for? Don't tell that I'm the one whose turning gay!? Argghh! I'm too tired to think about these silly things! I should just go and get some good night sleep. Ah... what should I do tomorrow? Oh well I'll just leave it at that._

Eren reached his room and then.

.

.

.  
_Waaah! Oh shit what is he doing here!? and more importantly what is he doing sitting there like it's his own room?. Wait I have to get out of here I have to run, before he could stand up aaaah! I'm seriously panicking now! HEY SHITTY LEGS WHY WON'T YOU MOVE!? ah GOD!_

_"Tch you're so loud brat!"  
Not good I'm dead!  
_

**End of Eren's POV**

"Oi! Oi! Shitty brat!" Rivaille was shouting at the boy who suddenly stare's at nowhere.  
"A-ah...S-sir" Eren said finally back on the real world and out of his thoughts. Eren didn't know why...but what happened yesterday and this morning suddenly came rushing back in his mind. Eren's heart is beating seriously crazy right now.  
"C-corporal.." Eren said in a sweet voice.  
Rivaille's heart skipped a beat once more.  
"What is it Jaeger?" Rivaille replied in his husky voice.  
Eren's face wore the same red again in his face. But now he's not resisting. Eren didn't know why...why he suddenly got the urge to let the corporal kiss him.

"P-please" Eren pleaded.  
The corporal understands what Eren mean at his pleading. So Rivaille quickly dragged Eren and pushed him in the bed pinning the younger boy down.  
"Tch... brat are you sure about this?" Rivaille asked, despite knowing that he's been looking forward to this for quite some time now.  
"Y-yes Corporal.." Eren said while still blushing.

After Eren said that Rivaille started moving closer to Eren. Eren closed his eyes. A little more, A little more their lips will touched each other. Rivaille's face is now one millimeter far from Eren when suddenly.

.

.

"Yohoo! Eren! Are you still awake!?" Hanji suddenly entered the room.  
"H-Hanji-san!" Eren said jumping of off the bed. Because of the sudden intrusion Eren didn't know that he have kicked Rivaille who is now on the floor releasing murderous aura.  
"Oops..I may have intruded at the wrong time" Hanji said while exiting the room.  
"Ha-Hanji-san! Don't leave m-" Eren screamed and suddenly stop by.  
"JAEGER!" Rivaille shouted angrily  
"Eek...!" Eren said.

* * *

**A/N: Tadaah~! Chapter 5 done~! sorry for the delay! I made it long than the others so... I'm really sorry for the delay!. Minna~! Thank you for your reviews! It makes me want to make it long! and then again... I'm sorry if it's not that long enough...and for some grammar mistakes~ OTL  
Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: CONTAINS SPOILER FROM THE MANGA AND MAYBE OOC-ness TOO~ and it has lot's and lot's of time skip~!**

Chapter 6

"C-corporal..!" Eren screamed. "Can't you be more gentle!? It hurts!"  
"Tch don't be so loud! I'm almost done!" Rivaille shouted at Eren.  
"B-but! Nnngh..! NOT THERE!" Eren screamed again.  
"I said shut up! I'm just cleaning your wounds you shitty brat!" Rivaille shouted again.  
"And whose fault do you think it is!? If you didn't beat me up I won't suffer this!" Eren shouted.  
"The hell! It's you who started it shitty brat! If you hadn't kicked me this won't happen! and you dare talk back to me now huh!?" Rivaille angrily shouted.  
"Aaah! that hurt! As I said can't you be more gentle!?" Eren screamed in pain.  
"Tch.. there it's done! you should be grateful that I did this, Aren't I too kind?" Rivaille said.  
"Kind!? What ever! Then thank you for that corporal" Eren said pouting.  
"Well then I should head back to my room" Rivaille said walking straight to the door but before he left, he left some words "Ah Jaeger don't assume that I have forgotten about your punishment. I'll do it tomorrow" Rivaille said as he leave.  
Eren gulped "NOOO!" Eren screamed.  
Rivaille smirked and leave.

Morning at the dinning room

*yawns* Eren yawned.  
"Good morning Eren!" Hanji greeted "I bet you're sleepy because Rivaille beat the hell out of you last night don't you!?" Hanji said in a teasing voice.  
"That did happen and it's thanks to you that I suffered that Hanji-san" Eren said while sighing.  
"Eh!? It's my fault!?" Hanji said in shock.  
"Yes it is, I'm glad that my titan powers serve as a speed regenerating...and thanks to that I'm quite okay now." Eren said.  
"Well if that's so" Hanji answered.  
After their talking Rivaille appeared at the door.  
"Good morning" Rivaille greeted.  
Everyone just greeted Rivaille back.  
They started eating

After their lively morning they didn't know that there was coming... a terrible happening.  
The whole scouting legion went out on a mission... and that mission caused of many deaths... and one of those are... Rivaille's squad.  
Rivaille's squad was wiped out by the female titan. After a big loss everyone headed back. Eren was unconcious for using too much titan powers. When Eren woke up he was in a cart he saw Mikasa riding on a horse.  
"Eren!" Mikasa called  
"M-Mikasa..." Eren said as he noticed a cape that was on his chest "Mikasa could it be that you're the one who saved me again?" Eren asked.  
Mikasa just lowered her head, because she doesn't know how to answer Eren.  
Eren's face blackened as he lay to the cart again he puts his hands on his face hiding his tears. As he lay quietly at the cart he remembered how the whole squad was wiped out. Tears continuously falling down from his eyes. Because of too much depression he decided to sleep.  
Eren is now sleeping, Armin, Mikasa and Jean are in his room.

**_Week Later_**

The female type titan's identity was known...it was Annie. But before that happen there's been a secret chat between Eren and Rivaille.

**_At the dining room_**

Eren sat there as his head bowed down. There's a huge change at that room now. It was too lonely as if nobody has been there for years. The quiet moment was cut off when Rivaille broke the silence as he speak.

"It's been awhile" Rivaille said  
"..." Eren didn't answer.  
"Irvin that bastard making us wait like this at this rate the military police will be here first. Maybe he's trying to take a shit, but the shit just wont come out" Rivaille said  
"Hahaha..." Eren laughed half heartedly "C-corporal you are quite the chatter box today" Eren said. But Rivaille didn't replied but just bowed his head down.  
As Eren saw their corporal's sad face. He can't help but wanted to hugged the older man. So he unconciously walked towards Rivaille and grabbed him and hugged him tight. Eren notice Rivaille flinched at shock he was about to push Eren but Eren tightened his grip at Rivaille.  
"C-corporal...It's okay to be sad. You don't need to hide it" Eren said.  
"Tch...let go you brat" Rivaille said with a sad voice.  
"C-corporal! I-I won't let go!" Eren said.  
"I said let go of me you shitty brat!" Rivaille shouted. But Eren didn't backed out.  
"**RIVAILLE!**" Eren shouted Rivaille's name. Rivaille was shock and angry, he was about to kick Eren but he didn't continued when Eren started to say something.  
"C-corporal! why won't you understand!? I'm here for you! yet you kept pushing me away!" Eren shouted as tears began to fall from his eyes. "You're not alone...and you're not the only one whose sad about this either... everyone is!"  
"J-Jaeger..." Rivaille said. Rivaille felt Eren's tears.  
"Jaeger why are you crying?" Rivaille asked.  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm crying in your place" Eren said  
Rivaille's eyes softened as the hugged Eren back.  
"Tch...annoying brat!" Rivaille said "You can stop crying now Eren"  
"B-but..." Eren said. Rivaille step backwards to look at Eren's face. He brushed Eren's tears.  
"A crying face doesn't suit you brat.." Rivaille said as he smiled.  
Eren blushed hard. His heart is beating so fast right now. Rivaille just smiled at him.

"Eren..." Rivaille said. Rivaille calling Eren's name made Eren blushed even more.  
"C-corporal..." Eren said. Rivaille's face was moving closer to his so he closed his eyes.  
Rivaille smirked as he moves closer. Then after a few seconds the gap between them closed as Rivaille landed a soft kiss on Eren's lips.

* * *

**A/N: MINNA~! hontouni gomenasai! I WAS SO STUCK AT MY HECTIC SCHEDULE! AND I WAS SICK THESE PAST FEW DAYS...  
and because of the sudden change at my schedule... I won't be able to do the "EVERY TWO DAYS UPDATE" ToT I'm really sorry... BUT WHEN MY SCHEDULE RETURNS TO NORMAL! I'll pay you all back two folds! and... I have made the two kiss... at last! well review~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: MINNA! HONTOUNI GOMENASAI! for the late update! It's because... I suffered WRITER'S BLOCK! so I would like to ask all of you for a favor! In case you have some ideas that I could add up for the next chapter please do PM or just review ! ONEGAISHIMASU!  
Then let's start the story~!**

**WARNING: Contains spoilers from the manga!**

Chapter 7

The soft kiss last for about two minutes, when Rivaille removed his lips on Eren, Eren opened his eyes. Rivaille was looking at him.

"C-corporal.." Eren said as he blushed and just noticed what they just did.

"Eren" Rivaille said "I have a favor" Rivaille continued.

"W-what is it corporal?" Eren asked.

"Starting today you should call me by my name" Rivaille said bluntly.

Eren's face blushed even more that his face looks like a tomato right now.

"C-corporal what are you saying?...calling you in you're name is kinda..." Eren didn't continue.

"Is kinda what Eren?" Rivaille asked in a teasing voice.

"No-nothing... just forget about it..." Eren said averting his eyes.

"Then call my name" Rivaille said again.

"Wha-wha..." Eren said panicking "C-corporal I-I can't say it"

"Why?" Rivaille asked quite annoyed "Why can't you call my name but you can call others easily by their names?" Rivaille asked.

"Well... I-I don't know" Eren answered.

"Tch... is it that hard to pronounce my name? you shitty brat?" Rivaille angrily said.

"I-It's not like that Corporal" Eren said.

"So what is it? I'm waiting Eren" Rivaille said.

"It's because..." Eren stopped.

"Say it already Eren, we won't get to the point if you get all that shy" Rivaille said.

"Okay...then..." Eren said as he inhale some air. "IT'SBECAUSETHEYAREMYFRIENDSTHAT'SWHYICANEASILYCAL LTHEMBYETHEIRNAME!" Eren said without breathing.

"Eren.. can't you talk normal? and you can breath you know" Rivaille said.

"W-well... they are my friends that's why... b-but it's different when it comes to you corporal.." Eren finally confessed.

"Oh... so that's it..." Rivaille said smirking. "Then if you can't call me by my name... then all I can do is to change my request isn't it?" Rivaille asked.

"O...okay..." Eren agreed, but Eren didn't know that he had just made a mistake... **A BIG MISTAKE!.**

****"Then Eren..." Rivaille said with a big smirk.

Eren flinched upon seeing Rivaille smir. He is now thinking what made him agreed to his corporal.

"Eren..." Rivaille in a husky voice.

"Y-yes corporal?" Eren asked.

Rivaille cupped Eren's cheeks.

"C-corporal..." Eren said quite confuse at his corporal's movements.

"Eren do you know what my other favor is about?" Rivaille asked.

"I don't know s-sir" Eren answered.

"Then you'll know" Rivaille said as he grabbed Eren's face and kiss him.

"C-corporal...mmmmff" Eren couldn't continue as Rivaille kiss him. Rivaille licked Eren's lower lip seeking for entrance. Eren moaned at the ministrations that his corporal made and this made him open his mouth slightly. Rivaille quickly took this chance to eneter his tongue inside Eren's mouth. Eren was shocked at the sudden intrusion, so he tried to pushed Rivaille away but Rivaille grabbed his head and pushed him closer deepening their kiss.

They parted gasping for air a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

"C-corporal..." Eren said panting still a tinge of red at his face.

Rivaille licked his own lips smirking "Eren thanks for that Rivaille said his smirk grew wider. The others finally came.

"Eren are you okay?" Mikasa asked.

"A-ah... Mikasa I'm okay" Eren answered.

"Are you sure? Your face is red, do you have a fever?" Mikasa asked worriedly.

_'Of course i wont be okay...and I do feel like I'm going to have a fever because of Corporal' Eren thought to himself careful not to slip it in his mouth._

"Yeah I'm really okay" Eren replied.

"Oh okay then" Mikasa said.

After that they headed to their mission, but without Rivaille because he was still recovering from his injury.

-Back to the present-

After the fight between Eren and Annie inside the wall Annie is now on the crystal form and the have discovered that there are titans inside the walls. Those titans should not be shone a single light.

On the day of the incident at the facility belonging to the military police subdivision in the Stohess District, A meeting to sort out the events of the day was held. The official summons the scouting legion's top brass to the capital were put on hold for the time being but...the correctness of the decision of the scouting legion has made choosing to act on their own judgement was questioned.

While in the meeting a soldier burst out of the door.

"Commander Irvin! Bad news! Wall Rose has been breached!" The soldier announced.

The new members of the scouting legion split in four different groups to go in four different places which are the west squad, north squad, east squad and east squad. All the soldiers must prioritize to spread the news that the Wall of Rose has been breached instead of fighting the titans. Having discovered the titans in the southern provinces, the scouting legion immediately dispatched four messengers to the major wall towns.

After the news was spread everyone evacuated.

On the cart where Mikasa,Eren,Armin,Hanji,Rivaille and Pastor Nick was riding.

Armin and Hanji had a talk about the wall being full of titans inside and has made a conclusion to what there next move will be. It will be Eren plugging the wall with his Titan's hardened form. They reached the Hermiha District where Rivaille and Pastor Nick stop is.

"Ackerman use your every ability to protect Eren" Rivaille said.

"Yes sir! I will!" Mikasa answered.

"I don't know why you're so attached to Eren, but remember to control yourself don't make another blunder" Rivaille said.

"Yes sir I will make sure there won't be any" Mikasa answered.

Rivaille stand there as he watched afar as the cart where Eren is riding going away.

"Eren... I'm sorry... I should be the one protecting you right now..." Rivaille said.

* * *

**A/N: Ah! sorry for suddenly ending it there! Really really sorry! I'm still stuck at too many projects and test at school *sighs* well then... I hope you can still wait for me~! Then see you again at the next chapter!**


End file.
